guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/Team Eskimos
Naming? Shouldn't we use the more politically correct term "Inuit" instead of eskimo? I mean this is the 21st century. Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Favoured: #Thanks for writing this up so I didn't have to.Spayced 10:37, 11 December 2006 (CST) #Finally got to test it as it's used a lot in The Domain of Anguish. Sir On The Edge 12:34, 2 December 2006 (CST) #I haven;'t beaten my NF, but I tried this out using my friends NF Ranger in The Domain of Anguish with some guildies and I was very impressed. Defiant Elements 16:09, 25 December 2006 (CST) #40-odd % damage reduction in DoA is very, very, nice. Plus you get zome crazy e-management too. Windtalker 13:02, 4 January 2007 (CST) Unfavoured: #''(your vote here)'' Discussion R/Me Ice Ranger posting the same build twice doesn't make it better. Tharna 16:32, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :This is meant to be a team page which would make the build a lot more viable. It needs to be heavily built upon with suggestions of builds that could work with it. e.g. warrior builds, elementist builds, mesmer builds. Sir On The Edge 17:28, 23 October 2006 (CDT) ::Yup. got the stub thingy on it so I (and others) can add builds for the rest of the team. Dont have much time at the moment. and I put on the bottom of the R/Me Ice Ranger discussion that this is just moving it to a team build because this is usless without a team. Im not sure what should be done with the other one, Its just this only worse and I dont know how to get rid of it.--Coloneh 19:14, 23 October 2006 (CDT) I hope you don't mind that I made a load of changes and additions :D. Sir On The Edge 05:29, 24 October 2006 (CDT) There are no such thing as tanks in PvP. If you don't understand HA or GvG, why not just stick with your TA build? Although whether the TA build would work at all is questionable. --Silk Weaker 05:38, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :Just because (and he has said this himself) he does not fully understand warriors does not mean this will not make a good GvG team build. I have changed it to make you happy. Do not be offensive/aggressive and remember this is a stub. Sir On The Edge 07:11, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::That's not all. The whole concept is flawed for GvG. It's a gimmick, and in case you don't know what that means, that means it won't work in top tier play. It's even more vulnerable to good balanced teams than ranger spike, or fast cast air, even. --Silk Weaker Mantra of flame/Conflag teams are nothing new. Why go to all the trouble of changing it further to ice? — Skuld 16:29, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :1. I've never seen one. 2. Thats alot of damage that isn't redused. Air Spike is becoming more popular again and will destroy your team pretty Quickly.--Coloneh 16:44, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::Could you emphasize on damage not being reused? Sir On The Edge 19:28, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::Not having winter leaves you open to lightning, cold, and earth damage types. there are plenty of places that this damage comes from.--Coloneh 19:57, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::::I misread. Thanks. Sir On The Edge 19:59, 24 October 2006 (CDT) Storm Chaser? Less damage reduction, but loads more energy and kiting. Could be good on the monks even at low attribute. --Crazytreeboy 23:12, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :Storm chaser has NO damage reduction and the speed boost really isnt that useful in the build. Also you would need 6 Wilderness survival to beat the energy gain from Mantra of frost at 0 Inspiration Magic.--Coloneh 15:57, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ---- I don't get it, guys. This seems like a very nice idea. Sure it's a gimmick and can never take you far if your opponent knows this is the build you run (i.e. regular GvG), but it would surprise the heck out of most teams otherwise. And if you put a few traps around those spirits, you'll be doing great. --Karlos 03:37, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :It's a viable concept, especially if you know the maps, and have tactics to keep people away from the spirits. Ritaulist capable of keeping it down, or maybe mulriple /R players capable of randomly keeping winter up could use it to great advantage, and it may even beat a decent team or two with proper bodyblocking, snaring, etc. But with such skill, it probably isn't worth that much to use it, and remember Lighting Strike/Orb GG. Unnatural Signet GG. Ranger team (thumper/cripshot/dual ranger). If you want to see a team that uses elemental spirits to advantage, I can right one. I can even right a winter ranger spike I've been playing with. :The main issue firstly is that a) the concept it limited. As a gimmick, it can do okay, but has no potential in higher tier play. b)the build currently does not work. If you want a balanced build, I can make a major do over, but only if the Author promises not to get angry about it. :Changes I would make: Everyone should be /Me, with the exception of a Me/Mo and E/Mo. 1 Backline Monks, 2 Smiter, 1 Ward Emo with Ward of Elements, heal party, etc. 1 mesmer, 1 Cripshot, 2 thumper. All except for E/Mo will have Mantra of Frost. Thumpers will carry GC, all rangers carry Winter. With 2 thumpers, you'll have lots of DPS, while cripshot can keep a constant -4. Smiter will do very decently in pressure. Smiters tend to screw up opposing spirit builds, and this, coupled with snaring from cripshot, could keep people from harming spirits. There is only 1 backline monk, but smiters and Emo heal, and, with Mantra of Frost, Eles would have 80 armor, Rangers would have 115 armor, and everyone cept for ele would have damager reduction + energy gain. Yay. --Silk Weaker 04:33, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ::Silk Weaker seems to know what he's talking about so I'd suggest you let him edit (my 2 cents). Sir On The Edge 05:43, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :::Im sorry to say alot of your post dosn't make sense. You sem to be a very good PvPer but get some skills mixed up. 1) yo said the eles would gain protection which they wouldn't if they are E/Mo 2) Mantra of Frost does not privide armor it provides damage reduction which is usually more useful (confusing with elemental resistance?) 3) People seem to be assuming this is a strictly PvP build when the build article clearly says "This should be used mostly in well coordinated PvE." I do however like some of the ideas such as the /R for some of the team and a rit to protect them. ::::Elementalist wearing hydromancer armour would have 60 +10(vs elemental) +10(vs cold) = 80. Rangers 70+30(elemental)+15(cold, frostbound) would've 115. Additionally, ward against elements add another 24 armor which is quite useful. 24 armor = 34% damage reduction for the whole party, which is better than 0 inspiration Mantra of Frost, and helps the party too. But AFAIK the 2 thumpers wouldn't be /Me, right? Koalita 06:28, 22 November 2006 (CST) I dont think a compleat overhaul is nessicary, The build concept is pretty Specific. Feel free to add builds for the team to the build article. I hope I didn't miss anything.--Coloneh 15:57, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :Well, I think you should let him set up a page in his user area that he can make it on to show you. Sir On The Edge 19:55, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ::Yes I think thats a great idea.--Coloneh 20:02, 25 October 2006 (CDT) This is being used in domain of anguish? I had no idea. I just hope this will inspire more votes.--Coloneh RIP 17:25, 2 December 2006 (CST) :The Concept is anyway. Not the name, they call it a MoF group. Sir On The Edge 05:12, 3 December 2006 (CST) MoF Overhaul If we want to make this build be about DoA, we should overhaul the whole article (its currently about gvg), and rename it. 'MoF Domain of Anguish' would be best, since its currently called MoF in the Gate of Anguish D Force 08:21, 3 December 2006 (CST) :I think this is an important change too, although on the main part of it it does recommend to use the team in PvE rather than GvG. Sir On The Edge 09:23, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::Yeah, but the article is designed around gvg (cripshot rangers, shock warriors etc). Since it would be unfair to turn a gvg team into a pve, we may as well make a completely new build. Slightly editied the line in the build about DoA D Force 13:49, 3 December 2006 (CST) :::Well the article is not designed around GvG at all. Its designed around the ice ranger and builds that can be modified to use MoF. Cripshot rangers are found everywhere in pvp, as are shock warriors. Also could someone explain how this is being used in DoA for those of us who aren't there yet.--Coloneh RIP 14:09, 3 December 2006 (CST) ::::There is always 1 ranger who has the spirits that make everything do cold dmg. And then the group is made by the leader, everyone needs to be Mesmer secondary with MoF but the ranger and this are the only things that don't change with each group. Sir On The Edge 15:32, 3 December 2006 (CST) :::::Can we change the build name so that its easier to see its for DoA? Maybe...MoF Domain of Anguish? ::::::Well this isnt specifically a build for DoA. Im not against renaimng it(I picked a stupid name), but its shouldnt be named for DoA since thats not what its designed for. Its just a highly protective PvE build.--Coloneh RIP 16:51, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::::::: Team - Blizzard? Team - MoF? Team - Test Icicles? Sir On The Edge 18:10, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::How about Team - Anet Pwns Blizzard?--Coloneh RIP 19:19, 4 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::It would be best actually to put "MoF" in the title, so the ones that DO use it for DoA can easily come up with this article when wanting MoF DoA group info (as in DoA everyone refers to this as a "MoF group") - Former Ruling 01:43, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::::Team - MoF Foresight? Sir On The Edge 02:46, 7 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::::I like that one. I made this way before the nightfall betas started.--Coloneh RIP 16:39, 7 December 2006 (CST) ::::::::::::It's a nice name that sparks questions so hopefully should get some more voters. Sir On The Edge 16:54, 7 December 2006 (CST) :::::::::::::Tis true, the name is what made me check it out. PvE this is the shiznit, and it pwns. PvP: i'm pretty sure a somewhat well coordinated RA could bring it down. Traps around the spirits though... that would change everything for the better.and again, the name is awsome. Not voting yet, i wanna see if you change at all, or anything like that.Dark0805 18:27, 20 December 2006 (CST) reseting indent. I dont have any more changes to make. im done here but if anyone else has any improvements that would be good so we can get some moree votes.--Coloneh RIP 19:28, 20 December 2006 (CST) Purge Ok, as i write this im purging the build of all PvP/archieved builds. i could use some help adding new ones.--Coloneh RIP 00:56, 6 January 2007 (CST) :Done. =) — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 16:39, 21 January 2007 (CST) Standar Maybe this build can have a standar of build for example a specific build for the Healer and Damage Dealers and the Support ? Because it's very confusing with all these choice. I mean, what is the stadar team build people use in game, not in theory. Thanks. --benoitflageol 10:06, 13 January 2007 (EST) :k heres the standard bar for the rest of the team. : :helpful?--Coloneh RIP 12:01, 20 January 2007 (CST) ::Is it a joke... --benoitflageol 15:36, 20 January 2007 (EST) :::yes its a joke, there is no standard other than those 2 skills. the rest should be a normal build.--Coloneh RIP 16:19, 21 January 2007 (CST) DoA Removed the regulary used in DoA note... I always try to form MoF but nobody wants to join me / knows what it is ;) hehe - Skakid9090 22:15, 20 March 2007 (CDT)